crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Papu Papu/Gallery
Gallery Crash Bandicoot Papu.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash and Papu Papu in Crash Bandicoot. Papualonesleep.gif|Papu's promotional model in Crash Bandicoot. PapuPapu.png|Papu's promotional model in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Papu Papu Crash 1.png|Papu from the Japanese Crash Bandicoot manual. Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Papu Papu magazine.png Crash Team Racing Papukart.png|Promotional artwork of Papu in his kart in Crash Team Racing. Crash Team Racing Papu Papu.png|Papu in CTR. Japanese cast.png|From CTR's Scrapbook ctr papu papu japanese.png V jump strategy Papu Papu.jpg|Japanese guide for the Papu Papu boss race from Crash Bandicoot Racing Official Strategy by V Jump Books. Crash Twinsanity Papu Twinsanity.PNG|Papu's promotional artwork in Crash Twinsanity. Green Gem 4-A.png|Promotional artwork of Papu and a Tribesman in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu N. Sane Trilogy.png|Papu in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crew.png IMG_9167.PNG Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled nitro fueled comic papu papu.png|Papu Papu in the Nitro-Fueled comic. Papupura.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot papu1.png|Papu Papu sleeping before his boss fight starts in Crash Bandicoot. papu2.png crash1papupapu.png|Papu Papu's epilogue in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Papu Papu.png|Papu in Crash Bandicoot. Papu papu mug.png|Papu's icon in Crash Bandicoot. Early Proto Map Papu Icon.png|Papu Papu's icon on the map of an early prototype. Papu Papu Early Proto.png|Papu Papu's boss fight in the prototype. Crash Team Racing Papu papu.gif|Papu in the cutscenes of CTR.|link=https://j.gifs.com/0R8oJX.gif Papu Papu's Poster.png|The outside to Papu's challenge in CTR. Papu Papu CTR.png|Papu in his kart in CTR. CTR Papu Papu In-Kart (Front).png|Papu in his kart in CTR. CTR Papu Papu In-Kart (Back).png|Papu in his kart in CTR. Papu Papu.png|Papu's icon in CTR. Papu Papu CTR Icon.png|Papu's icon in CTR. ctr papu papu victory.png|Papu Papu wins. ctr papu papu loss.png|Papu Papu loses. Crash Bash Crash Bash Papu Papu.png|Papu in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Papu Papu Icon.png|Papu's icon in Crash Bash. Papu Papu Japanese's Icon.png|Papu's icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Papu Pummel.jpg Crash Twinsanity papupapuTwinsanity.png|Papu in Twinsanity. papupapuTwinsanity2.png|Papu sleeps in his hut once again in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu.png|Papu in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. 20180722 214658.jpg|Papu Papu's epilogue in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu Icon.png|Papu's icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Papu_Papu_Icon.png|Papu Papu's icon. nf victory papu papu.png|Papu Papu wins. nf defeat papu papu.png|Papu Papu loses. papu crimson.png|Papu Papu's Crimson skin. papu purple.png|Papu Papu's Purple skin. papu green.png|Papu Papu's Green skin. papu pirate.png|Papu Papu's Pirate skin. Papu_papu_sticker.png|Papu portrait CTRNF-Red_Papu_Icon.png|Papu Papu's Crimson icon CTRNF-Purple_Papu_Icon.png|Papu Papu's Purple icon CTRNF-Green_Papu_Icon.png|Papu Papu's Green icon 1576614218038.png|Papu Papu's Pirate icon Papu_helmet_sticker.png|Papu's helmet sticker Concept Art Crash Bandicoot Papu Papu Bio Concept.png Papusketch.gif CrashBandicootPapuPapu1a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootPapuPapu2a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootPapuPapu3a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootPapuPapu4a.jpg|Early concept art. Merchandise Cb3 papu.jpg|Concept design for a Papu Papu action figure. Videos Crash Bandicoot 1 - Papu Papu Boss Music-0|The music from Papu Papu's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot. CTR Papu Papu voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu Boss Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled